gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bombing of the Imperial Senate
After the incident at the Imperial Palace, in which it was discovered by Yōji Itami and the Third Recon Team that the Empire had taken Japanese slaves during the Battle of Ginza, the Japanese government sent an ultimatum demanding the release of all Japanese slaves owned by the Empire and permanently ends the hostility of Empire towards Japan. They also sent a warning to evacuate the Imperial Senate. The day after the warning was received, two JSDF F-4 Phantom jet fighters made a low-level run over Sadara, the Imperial capital, creating a great deal of noise and terrifying the residents of the city, who had obviously never seen aircrafts before. The fighters then dropped a pair of laser guided bombs aimed by JSDF Special Forces teams on the ground. The bombs impacted and destroyed the evacuated Imperial Senate, demonstrating the power of the JSDF to the rulers of the Empire while letting the Empire understand the consequences should they fail to comply with the demand of returning all the captured Japanese citizens. Aftermath As the bombing was recorded, and photos of the aftermath were also taken, Japanese government intends to have the video be uploaded for the public where the Japanese government saw this as a catalyst to raise their approval rating as the rescue of the enslaved Japanese citizens would have a positive effect for public relations; because of this, Itami wasn’t punished for acting on his own accord where he was instead rewarded later. Many within the Empire's capital came to believe that the Empire, especially Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, has angered the gods and the bombing, along with the recent earthquake, was divine punishment. As a meeting was held in the remains of the Imperial Senate, Marquis Casel had questioned the Emperor's ruling, which lead to the "unprecedented damage and humiliation" for the Empire. Because of the bombing, Casel noted in how it was easy to understand that they can be easily killed by Japan. After asking asking why Japan was angry over a single female slave the pro-peace faction then called princess Piña Co Lada to speak. Piña then brings up her discovery, as she visited Japan, where she learns that the Empire was fighting against a highly advanced nation. After Piña declares that she had taken the role of intermediary in the peace negotiations with Japan and the Empire, the princess then brings up a list of war prisoners that Japan has captured, much to the shock of many nobles who assume that all the soldiers, that were sent to Japan, were killed. As the nobles asked Piña if their captured family members were truly alive, Piña had gave her confirmation and was allowed to select up to ten people where she intends to prioritize the people who would help with the peace negotiations; while many other nobles ask if Japan plans to enslave the captured prisoners, much to their shock, Piña tells them that slavery does not exist in Japan. Piña then continues with how she later begins to understand the JSDF, especially their rage after learning the enslaved Japanese, which lead to the destruction of the Imperial Senate. According to Diabo, it would be likely that the pro-peace faction will gain many supporters. Zorzal, wishing to continue to wage war against Japan but knows he cannot fight against Japan by normal means, plans to lay low as he pretended to support the peace negotiations by apologizing and finding any Japanese slaves to be sent back to Japan. Zorzal then announced that Molt would make him his successor as he was an idiot so Molt could manipulate him after stepping down, which shocked Diabo causing him to angrily protest that Molt was extremely irresponsible for making that foolish choice as he knew how pea-brained Zorzal was in leading the Empire to ruin. However, Zorzal cockily denounced this fact and got Tyuule to his side to praise him. Consequently, Zorzal forced Diabo to choose side as Pina had become too close to the Japanese. His ranting caused Diabo to storm out of the room in disgust while stating that while Zorzal pretended to be an idiot, he really indeed an idiot in pure form. “Ani-sama. In most cases, the eldest son has the most convincing claim to the throne. The people won’t care about his personality or talents (or lack thereof), only that he’s the eldest son. The same thing applies with the army. If we disrupt this natural order and try to determine the succession of the Emperor with pure ability, there may be other ambitious people who think “I can do it too” and make their bid. If that happens, the country will be plunged into chaos.''- Pina Co Lada explained to Diabo that no matter how stupid and incompetent Zorzal was, he was still being chosen due to being a first-born son, depicted in light novel volume 4 chapter 9 Although most of the Senate, especially the Doves and Casel had great doubt on Zorzal's competency in leading the Empire, the majority of the Senate even the pro-peace had to be bind the tradition of choosing the first born son of the Emperor to be successor. This fact enraged Diabo but Pina was fine with it as she didn't want to cause ruckus within the commoners and the nobility because of the tradition. However, Diabo soon realized that the person that might be to take the throne in the end was never Zorzal but Pina Co Lada due to her connection with the JSDF since Zorzal would stupidly reignited the futile conflict over again and Pina would cooperate with the JSDF to get rid of Zorzal, effectively making her to have highest chance to be Empress. As the result, Diabo conspired to gain alliance with Superpowers to get the throne for himself. Pina didn't take Diabo's warning seriously and stated that he was overthinking but he countered her with the fact who in the Empire could stop him when he became Emperor from ruining the nation. However, Pina downplayed the situation again and wished to pursue her pleasure in Japanese erotic manga, much Diabo's dismay at his sister's carefree. The JSDF hoped the bombing would intimidate the Empire from further hostility but they were wrong as they couldn't realize that influential people within the Empire like Zorzal were not as rational as they though. Gallery faegbb.png|JSDF Phantom ready for bombing run. avebbd.png|JSDF members mark the bombing location using laser pointer. eeavbe.png|Imperial citizen is scared of the Phantom. eaeggeg.png|JSDF phantom drops two bombs at the Imperial Senate. aeveb.png|The rubble of the Imperial Senate after the bombing. Casel doubt Zorzal.png|Casel expressed his disgust toward Zorzal for downplaying the situation as he was too prideful to admit that Shino beat the crap out of him. faaebb.png|Diabo anguishes at Zorzal's stupidity and Molt;s poor choice of succession. gate089e14.jpg|The destruction of the Senate building in the anime. Diabo predicted the Imperial Civil War.png|Diabo correctly predicted the Imperial Civil War. Diabo plotting.png|Diabo plotted to gain the throne by allying himself with Superpowers. Pina naive toward Diabo's warning.png|Pina didn't take Diabo's warning seriously. Category:Events